Naughty
by CuddlesMD
Summary: Warning:Huddy all the way .House has naughty thoughts* My very first Huddy story so just review people hehe. I hope you like it ; .


_Ok so this is my very first Huddy story . Reviews are ALWAYS WELCOMED because I need to know what to improve or cut off , so please review ;-) . Oh and I apologize for the grammar mistakes (I'm still working on my English) and that's about it . I hope you like it :) _

Cuddy : I want you to do your job !

House : Do you always have to say that ? I'm bored and miserable remember ?

Cuddy :You're always bored and miserable .

House :Mhmmm...only when I'm off the Vicodin and you know it . -he said giving an evilish look .

Cuddy :No!No way ! Never ! I told you can't have it back . Live without it for God's sake !

'' House was aproaching Cuddy''

House:Give it back ! Vicodin-stealing-beast!

Cuddy:No!!!

''House throwed himself on Cuddy ; they landed on her desk then he stranded Cuddy's arms to her desk .

House:Pretty please ?

Cuddy:Are you fucking high?Get off me !

''Suddenly they heard the door open . It was Chase''

Chase:I gave Epinefri-what the ?!

Cuddy:It's not what you think .

Chase:I ---

House:Of course it is ! We were just having sex on her desk .And noooo , you can't join duh !

''Then Cuddy pushed House off her as hard as she could , House fell onto Cuddy's chair then landed on the floor''

House:Ahh!She's a tiger ain't she ? Clearly wants me .

Cuddy:Get the hell out of my office or I'll cut 30 of you waige I swear to God !

Chase:Uhmm..I'll leave you 2 now . Later..

Cuddy:No! House is just leaving .

House:No I'm not .

Cuddy :Get out ! 'she pointed her finger to the door '

House :I guess I'll fuc- , I mean see you later tiger .

House:Damn she's hot when she's mad .Turns me on . 'he whispered into Chase's ear then exited Cuddy's office . '

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Cameron :Hey ! Have you seen Chase ? The MRI is-

House:He's in Cuddy office .

Cameron:But I was just- ' she said with a perplexed look '

House :I'm sorry did I gave the impression that I care ?

Cameron : Oh just go to hell House...

House:Already there .

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Later on **

Cuddy was in the hospital's lobby talking with one of the doctors on duty when she spoted House in the corner of the hall, playing with his portable playstation .

Cuddy:House ! 'she yelled but he didn't hear nor notice her , then she yelled his name again '

'House got up and went into Cuddy's direction '

House:Hey tiger ! Rroar !Already want me?So soon?

Cuddy:Stop it !Someone might think the impossible .

House:And that is ?

Cuddy:That we actually slept together .

House:Ohhh I know you want me .

Cuddy:In your dreams House .By the way you have a pacient waiting for you for over an hour ! She's in Exam Room 9 .So stop playing your stupid game and get your ass there now !

House:Heyyy it's Alien Crusher X1 and I almost passed level 10 if you wouldn't have interrupted me duh !

Cuddy:Go ! Now! ' she managed a smirk '

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**EXAM ROOM 9 **

A woman was sitting on the chair , looking at her watch every 40 seconds , frowning in her mind;she was waiting for Dr.House to appear.She wore a black dress , high heels and her hair was loose.So House's type .

After 2 minutes...

House:Hello there sunshine !

Woman:Hi . I..

'House gave a good stare at the woman in front of him . He found her sexy '

House:Well don't just ''hi'' me what your problem ?

Woman:I've been having these headaches and abdominal pains for over 3 weeks and I---

'Suddenly the woman started having a seizure and she collapsed on the floor . House was surprised and he kept staring at this woman with amazement and doing nothing until 2 nurses and Wilson arrived . '

Wilson:What the hell are you doing?

House:Extraordinary... ' he said never leaving his eyes off the woman '

Wilson:What's so extraordinary about a woman who's having a seizure , God knows why , under YOUR care and you're staring at her like she's a giant fruitcake !

House:Oh calm down she's gonna be just fine.Give her Dopalm .

Wilson:But at least you could've-

House : Bye !

Wilson:Where are you going ?

HouseI'm hungry .I'm gonna go steal Cuddy's sandwich .

Wilson:Why?Because she took your supply of Vicodin?

House:Truuue and because I'm hungry and just evil .

**After 20 minutes **

House managed to sneak into Cuddy's office and he was eating her lunch ,relaxing , his feet resting on her desk .

Cuddy:What the hell are you doing ?

House:What does it look like I'm doing ?

Cuddy:Is that my food ?

House:Is it ?Well it doesn't have your name on it so I guess it's mine now .

Cuddy:Jerk ! God , how imature can you be ?

House:Enough to turn you on .

Cuddy:Don't start again .

House:I wonder...what are you wearing beneath that blue tank ?

Cuddy:Breasts . They're mine and you can't have them.Now leave !

House:Aww can I at least touch?

Cuddy:Damn it House go watch so porn but just go ! Away ! Now !

House:Fine .But I'll think of you when I'm slapping my-

Cuddy : Go !


End file.
